Everyday Life
by m7star
Summary: So Roshaun and Dairene are wizards, right? Well, what about their normal, everyday life? This is just a series of funny bits of fluff, no real plot. I don't own them!
1. Chapter 1

Raking Leaves

**A/N This is pretty much me complaining about my chores, but in a cool way. Yeah, it's short, but hey, it's pretty funny! Enjoy, and think about this every time you rake leaves! Also, do anything that will send me an email.**

Dairene struggled with the rake. "Righiat!" She muttered under her breath.

_Did you just cuss in the Speech?_ Roshaun asked, bemused, from his spot on the Callahan's deck. He maneuvered his lollipop from one side to the other expertly.

_Yeah. Do you want to help me, or are you just going to sit there?_

_Well, I don't know, I _am_ pretty comfortable here..._

Dairene sighed and went back to her raking. _Why do I even need to do this? _she asked herself, _The world had gone on perfectly fine without anyone raking leaves for billions of years beforehand..._

_Do the trees mind? _Roshaun asked.

_Not really, they sort of got used to it happening every fall..._

_But didn't the Earth get along fine for billions of years without anyone raking up the leaves every fall?  
_

_Yeah, I was just thinking that. I'll point that out to Dad next time I see him.  
_

_Your planet is cold...  
_

Dairene marched over to where Roshaun was soaking up the sun, and thrust a rake into his hands. "Here, take this. You'll warm up doing some exercise." she said to the Sun King.

Roshaun looked at it doubtfully.

Half an hour later, Mr. Callahan walked outside to check if his daughter was doing her chores. What he saw amazed him. The Sun King was raking leaves while Dairene was relaxing in a deck chair. _My girl... Wow, she must be powerful to get him to do that.  
_

Just as he was about to go back inside, he heard Dairene say, "You know, Dad..."


	2. Chapter 2

The PinkPocolypse

**A/N This story is unusual because I had the title before the idea. And yeah, I had to help with doing this. Can be very boring. Also, please do anything that will send me an email! I just might withhold updates until you do! *****evil smile***Also, thanks to JustMeKate for reviewing! Those Callahan girls are _very_ persuasive when they want to be.  


**Disclaimer: Okay, Kit just frowned and took out his manual, so I better say this and hope my microwave is just having problems. I don't own Young Wizards, because if I did, The 10th book would be done and Roshaun would have returned. Probably.**

"Remind me why we're doing this?" The Sun King asked me as we crawled up into the attic. Wow it stinks up here!

"To save on taxes, to appease the government, to not freeze our butts off this winter, etc. etc." I said, hauling up the big tube. I called to Spot, " Tell Neets and Kit to start it up, we're ready!" I was answered with the roar of air rushing up a tube. Soon pink stuff starts flying out.

"What is this stuff?" Roshaun asked.

"We've gone over this before, haven't we? This is fiberglass insulation. Kit is breaking this in half, handing it to Neets, who is stuffing it into the machine which chops it up then blows it up here to us. We spray it all around the attic, making it look like someone put a red shirt in with the clean white snow we are supposed to have this year and washed it." Roshaun shot me a questioning thought, and I realized he had never seen snow flakes before, only that hard stuff on top of Everest. Well, that would have to be fixed, wouldn't it?

Fifteen minutes later, we realized this would become extremely boring if we didn't do something. Well, at least _I _realized that. How to fix that? Hmm, this stuff flies out like a ... stuffing gun! Yes, and Roshaun was a perfect target! Now, to go into Super-Stealth-Sith mode!

I sneaked up on the Sun King. Okay, well, not really. I just aimed my Stuffing Gun at him and fired!

But just as I did, Roshaun leaped like a jungle cat (watched a documentary on them with Nita recently. She cried.) and took the stuffing gun from me. _Wait, w__hat?_

_You forgot I can hear your thoughts, didn't you? _I swear, if someone can smirk in their thoughts, Roshaun just did.

He turned it on me and soon I was covered from head to foot in fluffy pink stuff. I am really starting to hate the color pink. I finally got it away from him and let him have it. We covered most of the attic in ten inches of insulation, and ourselves in twice that.

"Okay, we only have a little left, so stop flirting and cover the rest of the attic!" said Spot, channeling Nita's voice from below. He sounded very much like the original, thanks to that new upgrade. It also gave him access to all intergalactic app stores. Very good update.

"What, you and Kit are probably doing the same thing! And we _weren't _flirting!" I yelled back. So maybe I was a little embarrassed...

We heard laughter coming from Spot. I frowned, and Mr. Not-So-Charming remarked,"You look younger when you pout." Oh, how I sometimes just wanted to punch him in the face...

"That is only a compliment when you are ridiculously old, Roshaun!" I shot back.

"I know." He looked so smug.

We climbed out of the attic and realized that the fiberglass was _itchy!_ Really, really itchy! Also, something must have happened to my sight because Roshaun, the mighty Sun King, just turned into a large fluffy pink blob! It's the apocalypse! Then I realized that was just a large piece of insulation in my hair. _Well, that was embarrassing._

_Do you really think I would turn into a fuzzy pink blob? I thought you had more confidence in me. _Again, mind-smirking!_  
_

Later, when Dad got home, he asked what we thought of attic insulation.

"Well, it can be very boring, is way too itchy, pink, and Sker'ret would love to eat it." I said. "So it's pretty muck like anything else in this world."

"How so?" asked Dad.

"Well, we all know Sker'ret's eating habits..." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Potluck

**A/N ****I was going to ****do a Thanksgiving chapter, but I wanted to have Kit and I doubt his mother would let him go to Nita's family's Thanksgiving, so I came up with a potluck! Yay for me, I solved a problem! Also, I'm was vacation so some of this was written from my phone, so there may be typos. Please tell me if that happens so I can fix it! Thanks!  
**

**Also, thanks for sticking by me! I'll try to tell you when I might not update for a while. The next chapter might not be up soon because I have to update my other stories. Thank you my loyal fans who I did not truly realize until now!  
**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to DD, because I could never have made Roshaun disappear, I like him too much!  
**

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, we don't have to invite everyone." I really wanted to make sure he had no regrets. It's not everyday your dad decides to organize a potluck with all of your wizardly friends, even if some of them are related to you.

"Yes, yes, yes, it will be fine, Dairene. Can you just do the invites? We don't want him to start second-guessing himself." That last part Nita whispered to me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! I've got it!" Dad said enthusiastically.

I really don't know where this idea came from. Really. On Friday I came home and he asked me if I wanted to have a potluck with all of my friends. Neets was really happy, probably because it was an excuse to see Kit. As if they didn't already spend practically every waking minute together!

"Okay, okay. Spot, pull up a group messaging for Roshaun, Filif, Sker'ret, Mamvish,Ronan, and Darryl." One of the perks of having an intelligent computer is the voice command.

"What's this? Oh, Dair dair has a crush!" Nita just found out the bad thing about Spot. He has the number of times I've sent something to that particular person. My and Roshaun's communications reach into the hundred thousands. She won't care that about half of those were complaining about her.

"Oh yeah? How many times have you messaged Kit?" She still hadn't told Dad they were dating. That shut her up.  
That and the evil smirk on my face, letting her know that if she didn't stop I'd do something even worse.

Spot made a questioning sound, waiting for me to type in a message. I started typing. _We're going to have a potluck and wanted you to come. A potluck is when everyone brings a dish and then we eat together. _Okay, maybe not Shakespeare, but hey, it got the point across. I sent the message.

"Okay, Kit can come!" Nita said as we all sat down to eat dinner.

"So can everyone except Mamvish." I said, staring into my pasta. I hate cheese.

"Good, let's get cooking!" Dad is way too excited about this.


	4. Chapter 4

What? You're a King? Okay.

**A/N I know I should really be either working on my homework or my other stories, but I don't really want to right now. Also, it's kinda late, but whatever. Yeah, not a very good title.**

**Disclaimer: If I was DD would I really be on this site?**

"Halloween? What a strange thing to celebrate." Roshaun replied. I had just finished telling him what Halloween was. He was not interested until I mentioned lollipops. _Sugar addict._

_If I'm a sugar addict, you're a blanchie addict. _Darn this mind reading!

_That was before I knew what it was!_

_You knew perfectly well our culinary traditions!_

_Still, you should have told mer! I ate dog waste!_

_It was wrapped in weeds!_

_Oh, now you tell me! I also ate tobacco! You do know I'm only 11!_

_I've been eating it since I was 5! I'm fine!_

_You are too tall!_

_You're only saying that because you're jealous of my kingly stature!_

"Guys! Stop mind-flirting!" Nita yelled from the doorway of my bedroom.

"Like you're not constantly doing it with Kit! Also, WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" I retorted, still arguing with Mr. Sun King Who Eats Dog Poop.

?_-=TIME SKIP-_?

_Halloween night_

"Are you sure we don't need to disguise ourselves? You were the one who said we had to otherwise the _sdfgh_ would get scared." Filif said.

"Don't worry, the only ones that have to dress up are Roshaun and me. And he's just going to wear his kingly robe or whatever it is." I replied.

"It is a shakarda and you know that, Dhairene." Roshaun said, gliding down the stairs.

"Okay, wait here. I need to get my costume on." I had no idea what it was. Nita picked it out for me, so it might be a jelly bean for all I know. If that happens I'll just be a vampire or something overrated.

Okaaay, mot expecting that. A devil costume was on my bed.

"You better wear it, Dair. It suits your inner personality well. I'm watching you." Neets crept up from behind me. Of course she was an angel. I'm so getting her back soon.

"Kit coming? Is that why you wanted to look good?" I said with an evil smirk. Kit was right behind her, so pretty much if she said no...

"Maybe..."

"Yep." came from behind her. Nita jumped a foot in the air.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna change now. Clear out!" I said before they started getting all gross.

Stupid costume.

I came down the stairs and grabbed everyone. We went to the first house. Sker'ret managed not to eat anyone.

"Trick or treat!" I said when the door opened.

"Ahh, a devil, an angel, a pirate(Kit), a tree, a giant centipede, and... e=what are you, son?"

Roshaun looked offended, so I stepped in."He's a king from a play he did over the summer. He's very highly strung about it."

"Okay. Your Majesty." She quickly added. Roshaun was very happy now.

We got our candy and went to the next house.

"Okay, now you try, Filif..."


	5. Jello

Jello**  
**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I was working on other things and I was out of town for a little while. Please vote on my profile for which story you think I should focus on updating and review, even though this is probably the smallest little drabble I've ever written. I might do another one today.  
**

"What is this substance?" The Sun King asked, cautiously poking the gelatinous substance With one finger. He withdrew said finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"Jello, the magical substance that is neither a solid or a liquid. Try some, you'll love it."_ With your sugar addiction..._

_I heard that..._

_Stupid mind leakage! I have no privacy!_

_Mind leakage? And I don't think it's all that bad. Roshaun grinned evilly, shaving no idea what dirt she had on him from all this mind leakage._

_Do you now? Have you figured out what shampoo I use yet, or do you want me to tell you?_

Roshaun turned a vibrant shade of scarlet._ How did...you...you little..._

She left him fuming in the kitchen.


End file.
